Aster's Proposal
by Brightfire15
Summary: Companion piece to "How Lenora Trains Her Dragon." After years of courting, Aster's ready to ask for Lenora's hand in marriage. With the consent and blessing of her family and the help of a certain Night Fury, Aster will do everything in his power to make the perfect proposal for Lenora and hopefully live happily ever after with his true love. Read and Review!


**Aster's Proposal**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a beautiful day in Berk, a rather peaceful one, in fact as twenty-four-year-old Aster Hofferson, everyone's favorite male Viking of his generation, was headed towards the home of his girlfriend, Lenora Horrendous Haddock the Third, the daughter of Stoick the Vast—Chief of the tribe.

Judging from his intended destination, anyone would've thought Aster was going to see Lenora, but in fact, he wasn't. Lenora was in the middle of a dragon training class with her youngest students. Aster had secretly arranged a private meeting with Stoick, Gobber and Toothless because he needed to acquire their consent and blessing to do something wonderful and life-changing: ask Lenora to marry him.

Aster had been courting Lenora for the past five years. After the Battle of Red Death, they'd discussed what to do now that they'd finally admitted their love, and had mutually agreed to a long courtship before doing anything else. The past five years had had their ups and downs, but through it all, Aster's relationship with Lenora had stayed strong and strengthened and now he was ready to take the next step.

It was traditional for respectable Viking gentleman to ask the intended lady's parents for permission and blessing to propose first. Aster fully intended to ask Stoick, but he felt it only fair to speak with Lenora's godfather and bodyguard as well.

Naturally, he was terrified. Stoick the Vast was one of the biggest and dangerous of all Vikings and the Chief of Berk; Gobber was a terror on his own with his knowledge of dragons and blacksmithing and his hook, and of course, Toothless was a powerful dragon that was unafraid to cross any lines as far as protecting Lenora was concerned. If they didn't consent and bless to Aster's proposal, he'd probably end up dead.

When he reached the door, Aster took a deep breath and forced himself to be calm before knocking.

"Enter," said Stoick.

 _Stay calm, Aster. You can do this._ He could face dragons, enemy tribes and anything else without being terribly frightened but this was scaring the living daylights out of him and he was trying his hardest to keep calm and not show his fear.

Aster swallowed painfully and entered the house, closing the door behind him.

Inside the house, Toothless was keeping the fire in the fireplace going as Stoick turned chicken on a spit and Gobber was drinking ale from his mug.

"Come sit down, lad," said Gobber. "Would you care for a drink or a bite to eat?"

"No, thank you," said Aster, politely as he sat down in the nearest chair.

"Suit yourself," said Stoick, as he ceased cooking and began munching on the roasted bird.

Toothless walked over to Aster and purred and nuzzled his hand. Despite their initial disaster of a first meeting, the Night Fury and Viking boy had come to be good friends over the last five years as they'd bonded over their love and protectiveness of Lenora.

Aster smiled and stroked the Night Fury's head.

"So, Aster, what is it you wanted to speak with us about?" asked Stoick.

 _Ah, that._ Aster cleared his throat. "Gentleman, Toothless, I asked you three here because there's something important I want to do, but I would like to ask for your consent and blessing before doing so, out of courtesy and respect."

"I see. And what might that be?" asked Stoick, as his eyes narrowed.

Aster took a deep breath. "Sirs, I want to ask Lenora to marry me."

He braced himself for their reactions. He didn't have to wait long, for they did so immediately.

Toothless knocked Aster out of his chair and began licking him.

Aster laughed as he tried to shield himself from Toothless' slobber. "Toothless! Yuck! Come on, cut it out, boy!"

Stoick and Gobber laughed at the dragon's antics.

"All right, Toothless, let the poor lad up," said Gobber.

Toothless gave Aster one last lick before getting off the young Viking.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think it's time for me to say, congratulations and good luck to you, laddie," said Gobber.

"Yes. And I've got to say, it's about time, Aster," said Stoick. "I was starting to get concerned."

Aster's heart leapt. "So, does that mean…?"

"You have our consent and our blessing," said Stoick, smiling. "Aster, I won't lie, it's not easy for a father to see his daughter grow up and it's even harder to give her away, but it's also a blessing to know that she's found someone who loves her as much as she loves you and will be there for her when I can't be. And I'm glad that it was you she chose, because I know of no one worthier of Lenora's heart."

Aster's blue eyes stung with tears but he forced himself not to cry. Stoick's words were touching and it made him happy to know how much Stoick trusted and respected him.

"Coming from you, Stoick, that means everything," he confessed. "And I swear, I'll do my best to be worthy of Lenora's love."

Stoick looked pleased to hear this as he gave Aster a friendly pat on the back.

"Do you have a betrothal necklace ready?" asked Gobber.

Aster nodded. He pulled out the necklace he intended to give Lenora out of his pocket and held it out for inspection. He'd had it made by another tribe's blacksmith and jeweler so Lenora wouldn't catch on to the surprise.

"What do you think of it? Will Lenora like it?" he asked, nervously. He'd tried so hard to make just right necklace for Lenora. He needed to hear that it was the kind of necklace that spoke of her uniqueness and would be something she'd love to wear all the time.

"It's perfect," said Stoick, after examining it. "She'll love it."

"Aye. It's fine craftsmanship and just right for Nora," agreed Gobber. "Excellent work, lad."

Toothless purred in agreement. He clearly approved of the necklace.

Aster smiled. He'd gained their consent and blessing. Now, he just needed to pop the question.

XXX

Later that day at sunset, when it came time for their date, Aster knocked on Lenora's bedroom door.

"Coming. Just a sec."

A few moments later, Lenora came to the door. "Hey, Handsome."

"Hey, Beautiful." Aster gave her a quick peck on the lips and then held out a bouquet of Lenora's favorite flowers. "These are for you."

"Aster, they're lovely. Thank you," said Lenora. She took a long sniff of the fragrant blossoms and sighed in content. "Let me put them in some water and then we'll go."

Lenora went to the kitchen, filled a vase with water and placed the flowers in them. "So, where're we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise," said Aster, with a grin on his face.

Lenora looked intrigued. She loved Aster's surprises.

Aster took Lenora's hand and then once they were outside, they climbed onto Toothless' back and took off to their destination.

Toothless, who'd agreed to help with Aster's proposal, reenacted Aster and Lenora's first flight together. They soared high into the clouds and reached out to touch them. Toothless then curved up and went so high they were above the clouds and they saw the now starry night sky. The clouds below them were like a sea of white fluff and they gasped at the beautiful colors of the Northern Lights.

Soon afterwards, Lenora gasped in amazement when their intended destination came into view. It was a beautiful island that Lenora had never seen before. There were mountains, a waterfall with a lake, a small cabin, and so much more. But it was what was in the center of the island that she loved the most.

There were all of Lenora's favorite flowers growing amongst the foliage, the trees were decorated with brightly colored paper lanterns that were glowing softly, and in the center of the decorations stood Brightscales, protectively guarding a picnic blanket and an abundance of Lenora's favorite foods—chilled apple cider, biscuits with butter, roasted fish with herbs, and blueberry pie.

"Aster, this place is amazing. When did you find it?" asked Lenora, when they landed. "Did you make all that food yourself? It smells incredible."

"Yes. I did make the food. And I found this place last week. Brightscales and I found it on accident when we were exploring," said Aster. He looked a little nervous. "I…uh…I was thinking this could be _our_ island. A special place just for us when we want to be alone. What do you think?"

Lenora looked visibly touched. "You found an island just for us and set up a picnic with _my_ favorite foods that you made yourself? Aster, I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Thank you." She kissed Aster's cheek.

Aster smiled and kissed Lenora's cheek. "You're welcome." He took her hands into his and intertwined their fingers. "Shall we dig in?"

"We shall," said Lenora, smiling.

After they enjoyed their meal, which was quite delicious, Aster took Lenora up a hiking trail that showed the most amazing view.

From there, they had the perfect view for the meteor shower that was taking place and could watch sea dragons play in the sea and nocturnal dragons like Night Terrors soar in the skies.

Aster had his arm around Lenora's waist and she had her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. There was a comfortable silence as they were both enjoying the moment of them being together in a very romantic spot.

"This place is so beautiful," murmured Lenora.

"Not quite as beautiful as you," said Aster.

Lenora blushed. "Flatterer."

"Well, it's true," said Aster. He smiled. "Lenora, do you remember our first date?"

Lenora's green eyes sparkled. "How could I forget? After I made Brightscales fall asleep by scratching her chin, you asked me if you could join me in the forges and then take me to dinner. That was the first time anyone besides Gobber showed interest in my work and then at dinner, everyone went out of their way to make sure we enjoyed time alone. I must've been as red as a tomato."

They both burst out laughing as they recalled their first date. They had enjoyed a marvelous time together, but they had both been slightly embarrassed by Berk's interest in their personal lives.

"I remember that all too well," said Aster, when his laugher had subsided. "But what I remember the most was how lucky I felt that the girl I'd secretly admired and loved for so long had agreed to go out with me even though I didn't deserve her and that I finally plucked up the courage to say something."

Lenora was speechless for a moment. "Aster…"

Aster looked nervous as they faced each other. "Lenora, there's something I need to say." He began to kneel down. "Wait, I think this would be better done on one knee—"

"Yes!" said Lenora, overjoyed. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Aster was rendered speechless for a moment. "But I had a whole speech. It was charming and eloquent…"

Aster was cut off when Lenora grabbed Aster's hands, made him stand and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that he returned before he lifted her in his arms and twirled her. In that moment Aster didn't care that his proposal hadn't gone exactly as he'd planned. Lenora had just made him the happiest man alive.

When they broke apart, Aster took the betrothal necklace out of his pocket. "I hope you like this betrothal necklace."

Lenora gasped when she saw it. "Aster, I _love_ it. It's beautiful."

Hanging from the silver chain was the image of a Night Fury with its tail curved protectively around an emerald.

"I'm glad. I wanted to make it special for you. I chose a Night Fury because like you, it's one of a kind and the green of the emerald reminded me of your eyes," said Aster, blushing a little as he slipped onto Lenora's neck.

Lenora smiled as she wrapped her arms around Aster's neck. "You are the most wonderful man I've ever known. I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Aster, as he kissed her.

As long as they had each other, everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
